<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Accidental Blessing by DarkWitchFanBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941597">An Accidental Blessing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWitchFanBoy/pseuds/DarkWitchFanBoy'>DarkWitchFanBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyperdimension Neptunia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWitchFanBoy/pseuds/DarkWitchFanBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noire has usually had a good relationship with her fellow CPU's especially with Neptune in particular so what happens when those feelings amplify into something much more and in the heat of the moment she finally acts upon them only for them to create something. Something accidental but not necessarily unwanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neptune | Purple Heart/Noire | Black Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noire stood on her balcony looking out towards Lastation, she was leaning on the railing resting her cheek in her hand while her other arm was on the railing itself. The CPU sighed letting her other arm drop to rest on the railing.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Why won't this go away I shouldn't feel this way'</em>
</p>
<p>For the past few months Noire just couldn't shake this feeling away even when she was working the thoughts will still invade her mind and no matter what she did they would always comeback. Even when she was reading a book, watching videos on her computer, or even sewing, those same thoughts being responsible for ruining a new cosplay outfit she had been working on.</p>
<p>No matter how hard she tried the same thoughts and feeling would come back, and now lately stronger. Noire growled in frustration and shaking her head when a knock caught her attention.</p>
<p>"Lady Noire, Lady Neptune is here to see you" a guard responded.</p>
<p>Noire immediately froze up. Why her, why did it have to be her. The same thoughts and feelings she had been having all this time were all about her and Neptune the same one she had been pushing away.</p>
<p>The CPU was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even realized that Neptune had already let herself in.</p>
<p>"Hiya Noire!" she shouted waving at her.</p>
<p>"Excuse me you can't just let yourself in like that" a guard said standing in her way.</p>
<p>"It's alright. She's welcome" Noire said making a gesture for the guard to leave which she did.</p>
<p>Noire took a breath and braced herself, surely she could hold off her feelings for few minutes.</p>
<p>"Soooo… I figured I'd come over for the day and spend some time with my friend" Neptune announced making Noire freeze up again.</p>
<p>"U-Uhh… why?" she asked trying not to sound nervous.</p>
<p>"Ohh… ya know I just wanna spend time with my friend there's nothing weird about that" Neptune said in a tone which immediately made Noire suspicious.</p>
<p>"Neptune what did you do?" she demanded crossing her arms.</p>
<p>"Nothing!" she said and Noire narrowed her eyes at here and she immediately folded.</p>
<p>"Oookay… I may be trying to hide here in case Nepgear might be mad at me… 'cause I may or may not have broken our T.V" she said nervously rubbing the back of her head.</p>
<p>"How… did you even do that" she asked incredulous.</p>
<p>"Weeeeelllll…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Earlier…</em>
</p>
<p>"Huh… guaranteed to give you gamer rage" Neptune thought out loud and took the game "Ha! We'll see about that"</p>
<p>
  <em>Present…</em>
</p>
<p>Noire face palmed at her story then asked "Why would even buy that?"</p>
<p>"I thought they were joking… clearly they weren't" she said defending herself "Sooo… wanna hang out"</p>
<p>"N-no I have work to do unlike you" Noire said</p>
<p>"Come on don't be like that you know you love me" Neptune said nudging her arm with her elbow.</p>
<p>"NO!" Noire said a bit to quickly which made Neptune jump back a bit.</p>
<p>"Sheesh I'm only messing with you chill out sounds like you need it. Come on let's go somewhere" Neptune said.</p>
<p>Noire was at a bit of a loss here. While she would love to spend the day with Neptune she didn't trust herself not to mess things up and ruin her friendship with her fellow CPU. But on the other hand if she spent a day with Neptune maybe it would go away maybe what she was feeling was just wanting to spend time with her as friends.</p>
<p>"Umm… fine I guess"</p>
<p>Surely that had to be the reason she was feeling this way right? Right?</p>
<hr/>
<p>No. No it was not it definitely was not wanting to spend time with her as a friend, Noire was doing her absolute best to try and avoid doing anything out of the ordinary that would evoke Neptune's attention so far, at least she thought, she was doing a good job though there was no telling how long that'll last.</p>
<p>"Hey this looks like a good place as any to stop and relax" Neptune said stopping at a café. Noire felt wave of relief, A café perfect maybe if she ate or drank something it would take her mind off things.</p>
<p>Both of them had just chosen to go with a muffin, and of course being Lastation's CPU Noire got some attention from some people but they thankfully they didn't bother her for too long. Neptune began immediately eating her muffin after sitting down and taking a big bite out of it then looked at Noire.</p>
<p>"Hey are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Yep I'm fine, totally fine. Why?" she responded and forcing a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Well… you're hurting your muffin" Neptune pointed out making Noire look down and saw that she was squeezing her muffin almost making the bottom half practically non existent due to how hard she was squeezing.</p>
<p>"Oh… right" Noire said nervously laughing.</p>
<p>"You sure you're okay?" Neptune asked once again.</p>
<p>"Yeah like I said I'm fine, totally and completely fine" she responded though this time Neptune gave her a look of suspicion. The two ate then went of back Noire's place of residence at Neptune's request.</p>
<p>When the two arrived they went outside to a private area where they could of course have some privacy at Neptune's request which made Noire a bit nervous as to what she was trying to do.</p>
<p>"Uhh… why are we out here" Noire asked.</p>
<p>"To do this" Neptune told her spreading her arms and letting herself fall on the grass with a slight thud "Ow… okay maybe catch yourself a little bit" she continued one while Noire gently got on the grass and lay down. She put her hands on her stomach and starred at the sky waiting.</p>
<p>"Okay so why are we doing this?" she asked.</p>
<p>"To relax and enjoy the view" Neptune explained putting her hands behind her head as she started out to the sky.</p>
<p>It was a relaxing view and something that actually made her nerves calm down, the sky was indeed beautiful the sun was beginning to set making the sky a nice shade of orange.</p>
<p>'Huh… this actually isn't too bad' Noire thought closing her eyes 'It's a good thing she suggested this too I don't think I could've handled much more. Whew… everything's gonna be alright'</p>
<p>Noire opened her eyes a few moments later to see Neptune staring back at her smiling.</p>
<p>"Soooo, what did I tell you relaxing huh?" she said in a teasing tone a leaning a little closer.</p>
<p>Noire didn't say anything as she was completely captivated by Neptune, the way she was so close to her and the way the remaining sunlight made her look beautiful with its soft glow made her absolutely mesmerizing.</p>
<p>Unconsciously Noire lifted up her arm up and put her hand behind Neptune's head and brought her face closer her to her's with Neptune managing to get a "What're you?" before Noire kissed her on her lips closing her eyes while Neptune's were wide open before relaxed herself and slowly closed hers embracing to kiss as was Noire.</p>
<p>In that very moment the two CPU's felt an incredible soothing warm feeling in their bodies something that was difficult to explain.</p>
<p>But the moment was broken up by Neptune who had opened her eyes and broken away from the kiss a bit to quickly leaving Noire surprised she quickly got up dusting herself off.</p>
<p>"I… uhh… gotta go now Nepgear is probably waiting for me and I… should… uhh… you know" she awkwardly explained and sped walked away as fast as she could.</p>
<p>As she saw Neptune walk out of her sight Noire brought her hands up to her face.</p>
<p>"What did I do what the hell did I just do?" she asked herself in despair.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Neptune got home she was greeted with an annoyed Nepgear over their destroyed T.V which she kinda figured though she didn't put much thought into it she just wanted to immediately go to her room and lay down on her bed. But her sister noticed her odd behaviour she wasn't her usual self she expected her to maybe make a joke on why it wasn't so bad or something along those lines but she didn't she just said "Sorry I'll get a new tomorrow" of course her odd behaviour made her stop and ask.</p>
<p>"Umm… Neptune are you okay?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Uhh... Yeah Nepgear I'm fine I'm gonna go lay down for a bit" she told her.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry if I upset you its just that we share this T.V and-" she started but Neptune cut her off.</p>
<p>"It's not that I just got a lot on my mind just leave… I just want some time alone" she said walking off to her room.</p>
<p>What did she experience when Noire kissed her or what she felt when she kissed back. Neptune had always viewed Noire as her friend her best friend in fact, but in that moment she felt something completely different it wasn't friendship but something she just could place her finger on.</p>
<p>Neptune shook her head away from those thoughts and decided to go to bed early that night maybe a good nights sleep would help clear her thoughts. But they kept drifting back to Noire.</p>
<p><em>'No Noire's my friend… just my friend'</em> Neptune wrestled with her thoughts but couldn't get the feeling out of her head <em>'She was… probably just pulling some wired prank on me. Yeah that's it… that has to be it'</em> Neptune thought trying to some other reason behind Noire's actions.</p>
<p>But she couldn't tell if what she was feeling was unwanted or something that was hidden away from her until now.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Noire laid awake in her bed constantly shifting from side to side trying to find a comfortable position she tried many laying on her side her back even on her stomach with her arm underneath her pillow, none of which worked.</p>
<p>Of course she wouldn't be able to sleep with constant looming though of having possibly ruined her friendship with Neptune forever.</p>
<p><em>'I should've just kept my mouth shut or rather off her. Now she probably never wants to see me again'</em> Noire sighed and closed her eyes determined to keep them closed <em>'Maybe it's for the best after all no matter what happens it's probably better if don't see her again nothing can make that happen'</em>.</p>
<p>Later on in the dead of night when Noire had finally managed to fall asleep a figure had walked out of her sharecite room. The figure in question was a small girl who wore a sweater similar to Neptune's except it was black and magenta then same colour scheme was true with her shoes which also had to same colour scheme along with having magenta socks as well her hair was also magenta in pigtails like Noire except that they were short.</p>
<p>The girl rubbed her eyes then opening them revealing them to be light purple she looked around confused before making her way to Noire's room somehow knowing the way there. When she arrived she climbed up to her bed taking off her shoes first and cuddling up to her unbeknownst to Noire she unconsciously warped an arm around her.</p>
<p>When morning finally came Noire yawned then rubbed her eyes and tried to get out of bed only for something to be holding on to her stopping her from doing so. Noire looked down and saw the same girl holding on to her shirt. After a few tugs the girl's eyes slowly fluttered open as she woke up and sat down on her knees.</p>
<p>"Excuse me I don't know who you are but you can't just-" Noire started only for her to be interrupted by the girls one word. A word that made her freeze up completely in absolute shock.</p>
<p>"…mommy?…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noire looked at the girl in complete and total shock. There was no way she heard that there was absolutely no way what she said could be true in the slightest she probably just misheard her. Yes that had to be the reason, surely it had to be.</p>
<p>"Uhh… w-what did you say?" Noire asked her heart beating like crazy praying that her answer wouldn't be the same again.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Noire she answered with the same word.</p>
<p>"Mommy" she said going closer to Noire then hugging her. The CPU blushed heavily at the action and hearing her call her mommy once again which was insanely weird to her ears.</p>
<p>Noire lightly pried the girl's arms off of her to get a better look at her. She had a neutral expression on her face and as Noire got a better look at it she saw the girl's face bore a slight resemblance to herself and Neptune's. In fact until now she didn't even realize that her outfit was similar to that of Neptune's and also the fact that she had her hair in pigtails just like herself, she was so caught up in finding this girl in her bed and also dealing with the fact that she called her mommy that Noire finally took it all in.</p>
<p>The CPU dreaded the thought but she knew there was no other option. She had to call Neptune and given the events of yesterday Noire really didn't want to do that but this was just way too odd and there was no telling how Uni would react to seeing a strange little girl that bore a resemblance to herself and Neptune, it would no doubt raise many questions.</p>
<p>Noire quickly got dressed and fixed her hair up and took the girl's hand and walked out of her room. She darted her head back and forth to see if there was anybody approaching and thankfully there wasn't so she took her opportunity and began walking as fast as she could not wanting to take the risk of running and drawing attention to themselves.</p>
<p>She took a turn down a hallway then stopped dead in her tracks as she saw two of her guards who thankfully had their backs to her and lucky for her they didn't hear her make any noise. Noire put her finger up to her lips and looked down to the girl signalling for her to be quiet. She then slowly stepped back and took off running making a bit of an audible sound as she ran and right after she turned the corner to go back her one of the guards turned around to see nothing then shrugged her shoulders.</p>
<p>Noire took an alternate route to her work area and was thankful she didn't encounter any problems, there were a few more close calls with her guards but she was able to get there without them noticing her or the little girl she was guiding.</p>
<p>The CPU immediately went to her computer a called Neptune as fast as she could.</p>
<p>Only for no one to take her call.</p>
<p>She continuously kept trying until finally someone picked up but as call was picking up Noire looked over her computer to see if the girl was still there and she was thankfully and began speaking almost immediately not even looking at the scene or giving the person on the other end to talk.</p>
<p>"Neptune I need you to come to Lastation now! Something really weird has-" Noire stopped immediately freezing up after noticing she wasn't talking to Neptune but Nepgear.</p>
<p>"Uhh… Neptune isn't here right now but maybe I can help-" Nepgear was cut off.</p>
<p>"NO!… uhh… I just… I-I" Noire nervously explained before sighing and continuing on "I need Neptune specifically just her no one else, where is she?" Noire asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, she went out awhile ago to do some work and didn't say when'd she be back she actually left a note so she must've left early" Nepgear told her.</p>
<p>Noire felt a wave nervousness wash over her. Neptune getting up early that was very odd for her, what had it even more odd was the fact that she got up early to WORK.</p>
<p>"Can you… tell her to call me when she gets back?" Noire asked.</p>
<p>"Are you okay Noire? Both you and Neptune have been acting weird since yesterday" Nepgear asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm fine don't worry-" Noire was cut off by something falling to the ground she looked over to see the girl had knocked something down "I gotta go, tell Neptune to call me back!" she said ending the call not giving Nepgear the chance to respond.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Nepgear sighed and leaned I back into the chair. She closed her eyes and began to think about the previous and current day's events.</p>
<p><em>'Neptune… Noire. Why are you two acting so strange'</em> she thought to herself then opened her eyes back up and took the note Neptune had left her and reading it over again.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Went out to do some work back later. New T.V should be here later today'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Nep'</em>
</p>
<p>Nepgear turned it over to see if there was something else written on the other side and saw that there was.</p>
<p>
  <em>'P.S Take a hammer and smash that new game I got then cook hotdogs over its fiery corpse'</em>
</p>
<p>The Candidate raised her eyebrow at the additional sentence her sister had written when a ring caught her attention. Nepgear set the note down a took the call.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"You have a delivery Lady Nepgear as well as Lady Uni here to see you as well" a guard responded.</p>
<p>"Send them both up" Nepgear responded.</p>
<p>"Understood"</p>
<p>Nepgear went to the elevator entrance the proceeding to wait for them 'Neptune… what's bothering you? I know something's up but why won't you tell me?' the candidate pondered for few little while before eventually the elevator opened and Uni and the delivery person came in.</p>
<p>"That is some kickass elevator music" the delivery person complimented.</p>
<p>"Yeah it felt like I was getting pumped up for a final battle" Uni added in.</p>
<p>"Hi, Uni" Nepgear greeted Uni then turned to the delivery person "Do I need to sign anything or…"</p>
<p>"Nah you're all good" the delivery person assured bringing the T.V box in "Have a nice day"</p>
<p>As Nepgear and Uni were about to move the T.V box they heard the delivery person shout "Why is this elevator music so kickass!"</p>
<p>"Why did Neptune install that music?" Uni asked which Nepgear shrugged her shoulders at.</p>
<p>"I guess to make riding an elevator seem more epic" Nepgear responded then started to pull the box into the living room "Uni can you help me with this" she asked.</p>
<p>"Sure" Uni responded picking up the other end of the box the two of them lifting it up, thankfully with no problems along the way.</p>
<p>As Nepgear was getting everything out of the box Uni asked "Hey, Nepgear was Neptune acting odd yesterday?"</p>
<p>Nepgear who was in the midst of taking everything out of the box responded "Yeah… was Noire acting like that too?"</p>
<p>"Not exactly odd she more looked like she was pretty upset about something yesterday. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't open up" Uni sighed then continued on "I'm worried about her".</p>
<p>"I'm worried about Neptune as well, Noire too. But we can't do anything if they won't even open up to us" Nepgear said finishing setting up the T.V while they were having their conversation she also mad sure to check if everything was in its correct place and was correctly done.</p>
<p>"I hope they do eventually" Uni said.</p>
<p>Nepgear then hooked up the game system to the new T.V and hit the power button on both and they were both thankfully working "Yes!" she said grabbing two controllers and handing one to Uni "Let's take our minds of this for awhile"</p>
<p>Uni smiled then took the controller "Yeah, sure that sounds like a good idea".</p>
<hr/>
<p>Neptune stretched out her arms as she took in then let out a deep breath "Man… I'm exhausted" she thought out loud and who could blame her she spent a good majority of her day fighting monster after monster and now she was looking forward to spending the rest of the day kicking back, relaxing and of course playing video games, except for the new one she got.</p>
<p><em>'I wonder if Nepgear followed my instructions? Well hope she had fun roasting hot dogs'</em> Neptune thought to herself continuing to walk until she heard a familiar voice call out to her.</p>
<p>"Nep-Nep, Hey!"</p>
<p>Neptune turned around to see her friend Compa come running over to her with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Oh hey Compa how's it going?" Neptune asked her.</p>
<p>"I'm fine Nep-Nep how about you are you feeling okay?" Compa asked with concern in her voice along with a matching expression despite her smiling a moment ago.</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm fine why?" Neptune responded.</p>
<p>"'Cause I heard from some people that Purple Heart went around killing monster after monster for a good majority of the day" a different voice chimed in.</p>
<p>Neptune turned around and saw her other friend IF.</p>
<p>"Why exactly did this happen all of a sudden?" she asked suspicious tone.</p>
<p>"Oh… ya know I just wanted to be a good goddess and work hard" Neptune said giving a nervous laugh.</p>
<p>"Neptune, what's wrong?" IF asked genuinely concerned for her friend.</p>
<p>"Yeah Nep-Nep you're not acting like yourself" Compa added in.</p>
<p>"What is me doing work that odd? I do plenty of work all the time" Neptune defended herself which made IF raise an eyebrow as if to say 'really'.</p>
<p>"Uhh… most of the time" Neptune said in an unconfident tone.</p>
<p>IF then crossed her arms and gave her an accusing look.</p>
<p>"…sometimes"</p>
<p>IF sighed then said "Neptune just tell us what's going on"</p>
<p>"Hey I just wanna be a good goddess okay" Neptune told them.</p>
<p>"Nep-Nep are you sure you're okay you've been acting really weird ever since you came back from visiting Noire" Compa brought up which immediately made her uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"Nope, nope, not at all see ya guys later" Neptune said running past them.</p>
<p>"Just what happened between those two?" IF asked.</p>
<p>"I wish I knew Iffy" Compa added in looking at her running off.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Neptune breathed a sigh of relief as she got back to her tower and was now in the elevator.</p>
<p>"Glad I got this awesome music installed" she thought out loud before leaning back against the wall of it waiting out the ride.</p>
<p>The CPU got out wanting to put today behind her 'Man… finally time to relax' Neptune thought walking out to the living room.</p>
<p>"Hey sis" Nepgear greeted as she walked in.</p>
<p>"Hey Nepge-" Neptune stopped and froze up as she noticed Uni sitting on the couch playing a game with her.</p>
<p>"Uhh… I'm gonna go on my computer see ya" she quickly said walking out as fast as she could.</p>
<p>However as she was walking away Nepgear called out to her with "Oh, Noire called earlier she wanted your help with something but didn't say what"</p>
<p>"U-Uhh… yeah sure, sure I'll call her" Neptune said nervously as she bolted out.</p>
<p>Neptune got to her computer as sat down in her chair looking at the screen for bit.</p>
<p><em>'Okay… she was probably just pulling some weird prank on you everything is fine'</em> she thought doing her best to psych herself up as best as she could before calling her.</p>
<p>The moments she waited for Noire to respond were absolutely dreadful to her. There was a brief moment she considered just bailing completely but they were put to the side when Noire finally answered.</p>
<p>"Finally! Neptune I need you to come to Lastation something really weird has happened" Noire frantically explained.</p>
<p>"Why what is it?" Neptune asked then heard a crash from somewhere else in Noire's room.</p>
<p>"Stay out of there! Please Neptune come Lastation" Noire said ending the call.</p>
<p>As the call ended and Neptune stared at her computer screen pondering for a moment before finally taking a deep breath and walking out past Nepgear and Uni.</p>
<p>"I'm going to Lastation be back later" she told them not giving them the chance to respond.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Neptune arrived at Noire's place of residence staring it down wondering if she should just turn back and just tell Nepgear a little white lie and say she visited Noire for the sole purpose of not having to come her</p>
<p>No. The CPU shook her head of those thoughts she spent most of the day slaying monster after monster surly she could handle a visit to Noire.</p>
<p>After psyching herself up Neptune confidently walked inside read to face whatever came to her after all surly there was nothing that could surprise her.</p>
<p>Definitely nothing.</p>
<p>Neptune stared down in complete shock, her eyes wide open as well as he mouth, at the little girl standing before her.</p>
<p>The little girl who had just called her 'Mama'.</p>
<p>"Uhh... Neptune… I think this might be our daughter" Noire awkwardly explained with a blush on her face.</p>
<p>Neptune stared at her for a few moments before she slowly fell back and hit the floor hard as she fainted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neptune slowly opened her eyes and then got up as she took a look around the room she was in and quickly recognized it as Noire's room. The CPU breathed a sigh of relief as she plopped back down on to the bed, it had all been some crazy dream just some stupid crazy dream.</p>
<p>Her and Noire having a kid there was no way that was possible it had to have been a dream, right?</p>
<p>A door creaking opening caught Neptune's attention as she turned to it and saw Noire walking in who had a look of relief on her face the second she saw Neptune awake.</p>
<p>"Oh! You're finally up" Noire said relieved as she quickly walked over to her side.</p>
<p>"Yeah…" Neptune trailed off then let out a small laugh and said "Noire you would not believe the crazy dream I had".</p>
<p>"Uhh… Neptune about that-" Noire started but was cut off by Neptune.</p>
<p>"Seriously we had a kid some how, can you believe how crazy that is?" she continued on not giving Noire the chance to talk.</p>
<p>"N-Neptune that wasn't-" Noire was cut off yet again.</p>
<p>"You haven't even heard the craziest part yet-" this time Neptune was one who was cut off by one word and one word only.</p>
<p>"Mama…"</p>
<p>Neptune's eyes went wide as she slowly looked toward the source of the voice and saw the same little girl from her supposed 'dream' at the opposite side of the bed, somehow Neptune hadn't noticed her until now. She started at her for a few moments before slowly meeting Noire's eyes.</p>
<p>"Th-That… wasn't a dream was it?"</p>
<p>"No…"</p>
<p>"We really have a kid"</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah…" Noire said awkwardly looking away and rubbing her arm.</p>
<p>A million thoughts were going through Neptune's head right now and who could blame her. She had a kid, she had kid with Noire. Things for her were definitely going from one to one hundred really fast. First it was Noire kissing her which she was still having conflicting feelings about and now it was her kid that she somehow had with her.</p>
<p>"Oookay… this is a lot to process. So…what do we do now?" Neptune asked hoping to change the tone.</p>
<p>"Uhh… I guess we need to give her a name maybe" Noire said looking down at her.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, forgot about that" Neptune said now sitting at the edge of the bed with her legs hanging over it "Alright how about-"</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>"You didn't even know what I was gonna say" Neptune defended crossing her arms.</p>
<p>"You were gonna suggest Nep Jr. weren't you?" Noire said.</p>
<p>"Nooo… I was gonna suggest Noire Jr. there's difference" Neptune said with a huff.</p>
<p>"We're not gonna name her anything with Jr. in it" Noire stated.</p>
<p>"Fine then…" Neptune said falling back down on the bed and began brainstorming along with Noire who did the same.</p>
<p>However though unbeknownst to them their daughter had started taking an interest in the room looking around everywhere and noticed that the door wasn't properly closed and curiosity took over her as she walked to it and due to it being slightly open to begin with she was able to open it further without making any noise and wandered out.</p>
<p>Neptune covered her face with her hands and groaned in frustration "Why is this so hard"</p>
<p>Noire sat up and said "We'll think of… where'd she go?" her eyes went wide as she looked over every inch of the room and saw no sign of their daughter.</p>
<p>"O-Okay lets just keep our cool maybe she's hiding somewhere" Neptune said getting of the bed then kneeled down "I'll check under here"</p>
<p>"NO! DON'T!" Noire shouted which made Neptune stop right as she was about to look under.</p>
<p>"Sheesh, Noire you gotta new cosplay outfit you don't want me to see" Neptune said getting back up on to her feet.</p>
<p>"Uhh… Y-Yep! Yeah it's something special that I don't want to show you" Noire said with a blush on her face and having a really nervous expression "Y-You go out and check everywhere else I'll be sure to double check here"</p>
<p>"Alright leave it to me!" Neptune said as she ran out leaving Noire in the room alone</p>
<p>She breathed a sigh of relief as Neptune ran out of the room. Noire went down on her knees to go under the bed to retrieve the special something she kept under there which nearly gave her a heart attack when Neptune almost discovered it.</p>
<p>What Noire pulled out was a Purple Heart body pillow and upon seeing it it made her blush an even deeper shade of red. She was lucky Neptune didn't find it or she would've died of embarrassment and it also most likely would've made things way worse between them. Even if they were on decent terms now.</p>
<p>"I definitely need to find a better hiding place for this"</p>
<hr/>
<p>After searching nearly every nook and cranny they could find the two eventually met outside after their exhaustive search.</p>
<p>"Noire we looked everywhere she isn't here" Neptune said.</p>
<p>"No… she must've wandered off into Lastation. This isn't good" Norie said with worry "Neptune we have to find her quickly"</p>
<p>"Well let's stop standing around talking like we're soldiers in box canyon and look for her" Neptune told her transforming into Purple Heart and was about to fly off when Noire grabbed her by the ankle.</p>
<p>"Hold up we can't transform for this" she told her and Neptune went back on the ground and into her human form.</p>
<p>"What? Why not this'll make it much quicker we can find her easily if we fly" Neptune argued.</p>
<p>"Yeah but it'll also raise suspicion. You really think people won't question why Purple Heart and Black Heart are flying all over Lastation that alone will make things complicated. We have to go on foot" Noire told her assertively.</p>
<p>"But it's gonna make it so much longer" Neptune complained.</p>
<p>"Well it's better then making this a bigger deal then it already is. We can't take any risks now lets go and find her we're wasting enough time as it is" Noire told her.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright" Neptune said as the two ran ahead to began their search.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Of course when they got to Lastation they were at a lost, mainly due to the fact that there were many streets their daughter could've went down.</p>
<p>"Uhh… any idea where she could've ran off to?" Neptune asked unsure of which way to go.</p>
<p>"I guess we need to split up from here" Noire told her and continued on "I'll go this way you go that way if you find her get back to my home as fast as you can" she told her as she went down her path.</p>
<p>"Hold up. I just thought of an amazing name-" Neptune was about to say only to realize Noire already took off "Alright… guess it'll have to wait" she said taking off in the opposite direction.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Planeptune's CPU continued to walk through the streets of Lastation all the while she kept constant look out for her child. That was something she still had a hard time believing despite seeing her with her own two eyes. It was just something that didn't seem possible.</p>
<p>"Come on where could she be" Neptune muttered under her breath looking everywhere she could.</p>
<p>She continued to look everywhere she could find even going into some stores and not seeing her anywhere in sight. That of course made her really frustrated since she should easily stick out from everyone else. Though unfortunately for Neptune she encountered two more problems.</p>
<p>"Hi, Nep-Nep!" Compa called out.</p>
<p>Neptune turned around and saw her two friends IF and Compa approaching her.</p>
<p>"Oh… hey guys" Neptune said giving them a nervous wave.</p>
<p>"Are you okay? You look worried" IF pointed out putting a hand on her hip.</p>
<p>"Whaaaat… nah, you're imagining things I'm totally fine… totally" Neptune said in the most unconvincing tone.</p>
<p>"You really need acting lessons" IF told her.</p>
<p>"Nep-Nep if something's bothering you, you can tell us. We're always happy to help" Compa replied with a warm smile.</p>
<p>"Uhh… it's more complicated then that Compa I don't think you'll-" Neptune cut off her own sentence and went wide eyed when she noticed something or rather someone.</p>
<p>And that someone was her daughter. She had her back turned to her and was looking around not noticing her mother.</p>
<p>Compa and IF noticed her expression and turned around to see what she was looking at, though right in the nick of time her daughter turned a corner out of their sight.</p>
<p>"Did you see something Neptune?" IF asked.</p>
<p>"Y-Yep, yeah somebody giving out acting lessons gonna go catch him see ya later bye" Neptune quickly said running off in between them.</p>
<p>"Hmm… Compa come with me" IF told her friend as she started to walk away.</p>
<p>"Where are we going Iffy?" Compa asked her as she followed her lead.</p>
<p>"We're gonna get to the bottom of this"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile in a different area the CPU of Lastation walked the streets of her nation as she kept a constant eye out for her daughter and was growing more frustrated and worried by the minute from not seeing her in sight.</p>
<p>Noire made even made sure to check inside the various shops and unfortunately for her she didn't find her at all, although she did find some good materials for her cosplay outfits. She of course didn't buy them right then and there given the current situation at hand.</p>
<p>After searching for what felt like hours Noire finally decided to call it quits though that wasn't because she had given up on finding her completely just figuring that Neptune may have already found her and taken her back to her home.</p>
<p><em>'Please Neptune I hope you found her'</em> she thought to herself as she walked back.</p>
<p>Neptune had to have found her. Right? She had to. While Neptune was a bit of carefree dork most of the time she came through when the time came for it.</p>
<p>Noire smiled as her head filled with memories of their various times spent together.</p>
<p>The CPU of Lastation steeled her resolve. She had faith in Neptune why should she lose it now she knew she couldn't.</p>
<p>When Noire made it back home she couldn't help smile at the sight that greeted her when she arrived back at the outside of her home she saw Neptune along with their daughter in tow. She of course ran up to the both of them.</p>
<p>"Neptune you found her" Noire said with relief in her voice.</p>
<p>"Yeah it was kinda hard to get her here without drawing too much attention. But I managed… I hope anyway" Neptune said clearly tired then turned to her daughter "Vita, don't do that again" she told her.</p>
<p>"Vita?" Noire asked her.</p>
<p>"Yeah it's the name I came up with for her what'd you think?" Neptune asked.</p>
<p>"Vita… hmm… it's not bad actually. Alright looks like Vita is your name" Noire said looking down at her daughter who still had a neutral expression on her face "Hey Neptune don't you think it's weird how she hasn't said anything else yet?" she asked her.</p>
<p>"Yeah… it's kinda weird actually. Can we by any chance have this conversation inside. Preferably with pudding" Neptune said.</p>
<p>"Yeah it's been a tiring day I think we both deserve some rest" Noire said walking inside along with Neptune and Vita in tow.</p>
<hr/>
<p>However when the two got back inside and back to Noire's room they were greeted with a very surprising sight.</p>
<p>What was it you may ask. Inside her room was IF, Compa, Nepgear and Uni.</p>
<p>"Uhh… hey guys" Neptune said slowly shuffling in front of Vita in vain attempt to block her from view though the damage had already been done.</p>
<p>"W-We can explain" Noire nervously said.</p>
<p>"Noire who is that?" Uni asked.</p>
<p>Noire sighed in defeat "This would be… me and Neptune's daughter" she said with a blush on her face.</p>
<p>Everyone in the room had different reaction upon hearing that information. IF had an expression of 'am I seeing this right' while looking at her. Both Nepgear and Uni had a look of total shock on their faces as they tried to process what they just heard.</p>
<p>Meanwhile there was Compa who probably had the most normal reaction of them all "Aww she's so adorable" she cooed bending down to eye level with her.</p>
<p>"You two… had a daughter" IF asked incredulous.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah…" Neptune said rubbing the back of her head.</p>
<p>"What's her name" Compa asked oblivious to the others reactions</p>
<p>"O-Oh… it's uhh Vita" Noire told her.</p>
<p>"Aww that's a cute name. Well nice to meet you Vita, I'm Compa" the nurse introduced though Vita had no reaction to it at all still maintaining her neutral expression.</p>
<p>"Is she shy?" Compa asked them.</p>
<p>"We actually don't know that ourselves" Noire told them.</p>
<p>"I think we should maybe call Histoire" Nepgear said.</p>
<p>"Yeah maybe Histy can shed some light on this" Neptune said confidently.</p>
<p>Everybody was thankful that Histoire was able to get to Lastation quickly though her reaction was different from everybody else's. She wasn't shocked or anything like that. In fact the first thing she did when she saw Vita was stare at her with intrigue.</p>
<p>Of course when Histoire just sat that starting at Vita it of course created uncomfortable silence.</p>
<p>"Uhh… Histy wanna fill us in on what your doing?" Neptune asked.</p>
<p>"I can't believe this I didn't think it was possible" Histoire finally spoke.</p>
<p>"Wait hold up you've heard of this before" Uni said.</p>
<p>"Yes I have but only scarcely I'll need to do my research in order shed more light on this" the oracle concluded.</p>
<p>"How long will that take?" Nepgear asked.</p>
<p>"Maybe a few days at the most" Histoire informed them.</p>
<p>"Can you tell us why she's barely said anything or barley made any other expressions" Noire asked.</p>
<p>"I believe something may have stalled that though I'm not sure. Her personality and other emotions should develop in a day or two. That's my best estimate anyway" Histoire said.</p>
<p>"Well I think I speak from everyone when I say it's best we keep her out of the public eye at least for now" IF said.</p>
<p>"Yes IF's right there's no telling how people would react if they found out about two CPU's from different nations having a child together" Histoire added in.</p>
<p>"Yeah we'll definitely keep that in mind but after today I definitely want to rest" Neptune said with a yawn.</p>
<p>Everybody left the room leaving just Noire and Neptune alone along with Vita of course.</p>
<p>"So… guess I'll see ya tomorrow maybe?" Neptune said.</p>
<p>"Yeah I hope Histoire can figure this out" Noire said with uncertainty</p>
<p>"Don't worry Histy's smart she'll figure it out" Neptune assured "Well I'm off see ya" she said and was about to leave she felt a pair of small arms wrapped around her waist.</p>
<p>She looked down and saw Vita hugging her while looking up to meet her eyes "Uhh… hey you can let go ya know" Neptune trying to get out of Vita's grip though as she tried her grip only tightened.</p>
<p>"I guess she doesn't want you to leave" Noire observed.</p>
<p>"Well I kinda have to so maybe… let… go" Neptune said trying to get Vita off of her but everything she did Vita would only latch onto her waist again. After a few tries Neptune eventually gave in.</p>
<p>"Alright looks like I'm staying… can we… still have that pudding by any chance" Neptune asked which Noire giggle.</p>
<p>"I'll get something don't worry" Noire told her.</p>
<p>While they were chatting like they were old friends again there was still a slight bit of tension between them. Noire, as well as Neptune, could only hope Histoire would shed more light and the situation at hand.</p>
<p>When night eventually came, after some pudding of course, Neptune was about to go off into a completely different room only for Vita to latch onto her waist again and not let go.</p>
<p>This of course created tension in the room. While the two were on decent terms all the awkwardness seemed to come back. They of course were too wrapped up in the current day's events to even care about it.</p>
<p>"Uhh… it's… no big deal it'll be like a sleepover" Noire awkwardly said blushing.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah… like a sleepover" Neptune said along with a matching blush.</p>
<p>The two eventually got into the bed with Vita being in the middle and Neptune and Noire on of course opposite sides facing away from each other.</p>
<p>Both of them hoping that Histoire would be able to shed more light on this entire situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning eventually came over Lastation's Basilicom as light poured into Noire's room rousing her from her slumber as her eyes slowly fluttered open as she sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes then stretching her arms. She glanced over to the other side of the bed to see Vita still sleeping peacefully laying on her side. Meanwhile there was Neptune, who like her daughter was still sleeping though she was in a bit more of an unkempt state with her arm that was hanging off the side of the bed while the other one rested on her stomach. To top things off she was also snoring slightly.</p>
<p>Though despite her unkempt state of sleep Noire couldn't help but smile warmly at her. Simply put she looked peaceful just like her daughter. But soon after her smile faded from her face, she knew this moment wasn't going to last the tension between the two CPU's was slowly coming back after getting over the shock of having a daughter and the panic from when she wondered off on her own.</p>
<p>Noire sighed, she wanted this moment where everything was fine between them to last but she knew it wouldn't. After having a little fight with her thoughts she eventually got off the bed which roused Vita from her slumber whose eyes slowly fluttered open.</p>
<p>"Morning, Vita. Don't suppose you wanna say anything?" Noire asked only to be met with silence and Vita's emotionless expression staring back at her.</p>
<p>"Didn't think so…" Noire couldn't help but notice something as she stared at Vita. Before they had went to bed Noire undid Vita's hair out of its pigtails and now that she was looking at her without that style she saw that she bore a slight resemblance to her HDD form.</p>
<p>"This just proves it even more that you're my daughter" Noire said to her before getting off the bed and began to get herself ready for the day.</p>
<p>That thankfully didn't take too long and Noire was now in her normal clothes "Alright. Vita come here" Noire told her and she complied and the goddess went about putting her daughter's hair back to its usual style.</p>
<p>While that was happening Neptune was now starting to wake up from her slumber sitting up with her legs hanging off the edge and rubbing her eyes. Noire, who now finished with Vita's hair turned over to her "Uhh… hey Neptune" her tone was uncertain given the fact that things were calming down now.</p>
<p>"Noire… hey. How's it going" Neptune awkwardly said.</p>
<p>"Good" she replied avoiding eye contact with her.</p>
<p>An uncomfortable silence filled with room, the two goddesses not entirely knowing what to say to the other. What could they say to one another, despite the recent string of crazy events that had happened the aftermath of them seemed to wear off relatively fast.</p>
<p>"Wanna… go get some breakfast?" Noire suggested wanting to break the silence.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah that sounds good" Neptune agreed getting off the bed.</p>
<p>Since Neptune couldn't go back home due to Vita not wanting her to leave she had to sleep in her clothes, thankfully though they were relatively comfortable so she had no problems with sleeping. If earlier wasn't an indication enough. Regardless the small group went to the dining area where they awaited for their food this of course left time for Noire and Neptune to talk.</p>
<p>"Soooo… are we gonna bring this up with Vert and Blanc?" Neptune asked.</p>
<p>"I think we should keep this between us for now"</p>
<p>"Well us and Compa and Iffy and-"</p>
<p>"Y-Yes Neptune them too" Noire cleared up not letting her finish.</p>
<p>With the uncomfortable silence coming back Noire couldn't help but think about one important event. That event being when she kissed Neptune. It was beginning to eat her up and she couldn't blame herself for thinking about it. She had to know, did she really ruin her friendship with Neptune forever. There was only one way to find out</p>
<p>"Hey… Neptune?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Do you remember-" Noire was about to ask when she was interrupted by their breakfast coming in.</p>
<p>The people who came in weren't surprised by Vita which made Noire thankful she had informed all her guards about her daughter. She also of course made it explicitly clear that the information was to never leave the Basilicom under any circumstances. If it did what she said she'd do would make Iris Heart take notes.</p>
<p>While they ate Noire decided it would best to drop what she was going to say since she was certainly she had all day to do so.</p>
<p><em>'I can always bring it up again some other time' </em>she thought as she ate her food only to notice a particular taste in it <em>'Wait. Is this?'</em></p>
<p>She was cut off when she heard Neptune throwing up "Why are there eggplants in this?!"</p>
<p>"Neptune I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell them no eggplants" Noire apologized going to her side when something hit her.</p>
<p>She looked over to Vita to see she had taken a bite and began to chew it. Both of the goddess looked at her in anticipation waiting for her what her reaction would be.</p>
<p>"Did she just-"</p>
<p>"Wait" Noire cut her off</p>
<p>After a few more bites Vita's face scrunched up in distaste as she spit out her food back onto her plate pushing it away from her.</p>
<p>"Yep. She's definitely my daughter" Neptune said then hunched over a bit "Okay I need some pudding to get this taste out of my mouth"</p>
<p>"I'll request they make something else. Just wait a bit longer Neptune"</p>
<p>So far the day was off to a rocky start, Noire could only hope that it would go better from here.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Breakfast thankfully went by a lot better after Noire requested that something else be made. She of course mentally kicked herself for forgetting to specify no eggplants. Though Neptune was enjoying what she got as was Vita, at least Noire thought anyway since it was still hard to tell as she was still not the most expressive, at the moment anyway.</p>
<p>With their morning meal out of the way the two realize they had reached a bit of problem. That was of course finding a way to keep themselves occupied while Histoire finished her research. Keeping Vita occupied was going to be at least somewhat easy given the fact that she seemed content with staying with her mothers. However finding something to do to keep themselves occupied that was a bit of problem since there wasn't a lot they could do. Given the fact that Vita had held onto Neptune and wouldn't let go when she tried to leave yesterday, her going back to her Basilicom to get her game system was out of the question, and since they wanted to keep Vita out the public eye for the time being taking her somewhere was out of the question as well.</p>
<p>Noire told Neptune to go to her computer and find a game online or something like that to hopefully keep herself and Vita occupied. Meanwhile she herself went to her room, by herself since Vita seemed to want to stay with Neptune, to try and distract herself with making a new cosplay outfit however though she couldn't keep her focus for very long.</p>
<p>That of course made her stop and just stare and her unfinished outfit leaving herself to her thoughts. Those thoughts were of her wanting to ask Neptune about when she kissed her and how she felt. She did however have her worries about asking about that since they were on decent terms, though there was no telling how long that'll last.</p>
<p>"Should I even ask her about the kiss?" Noire said to herself, all the while she was lightly hitting her forehead on the desk.</p>
<p>"Ask who about what?" a second voice spoke making Noire immediately dart up to find its source to see her sister Uni.</p>
<p>"Oh!… Uni. W-Why are you here?" Noire nervously asked forcing a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Well you left your door open and I heard talking to yourself. What's wrong?" her sister explained.</p>
<p>"It's… it's nothing to worry about so don't-"</p>
<p>"Noire, do you trust me?" Uni suddenly asked.</p>
<p>"What?" Noire asked confused as to why she would ask such a thing.</p>
<p>"Do you trust me?" Uni repeated a bit more firmly.</p>
<p>"Yes Uni of course I trust you. Why wouldn't I"</p>
<p>"Then why won't you talk to me?" Uni said sounding a bit hurt "Ever since I saw how upset you were that day I wanted to get to the bottom of it. I thought if I gave you a bit of space you'd at least open up to me after awhile. But you seem so bent on keeping this to yourself. Noire please, just talk to me"</p>
<p>"It's just… I…" Noire stumbled over her words before she sighed "Close the door"</p>
<p>Uni did as instructed and Noire went to the bed with her sister doing the same and now the two were sitting next to each other. Uni waited for her sister to talk while Noire just looked down at her lap with a nervous expression clutching the fabric of her clothes.</p>
<p>"You… you know me and Neptune are friends. Right?" Noire started and Uni nodded.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I know"</p>
<p>"Well… umm… for awhile I've started to feel a bit… different"</p>
<p>"How's it different?"</p>
<p>"I-I-I… l-like her…" Noire muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure if that's different Noire she's your friend you're supposed to like her"</p>
<p>Noire's heart was beating so hard she felt like it would burst out of her chest at any moment. The goddess was seriously debating on whether or not to tell Uni the full story of what happened. She began to brace herself mentally as she prepared to say what she was feeling.</p>
<p>"Uni… I… that's not the way I'm talking about" Noire told her taking deep breaths.</p>
<p>The candidate gave a confused look to her sister as she said that "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I don't like Neptune. I think I… love her" Noire said the last part under her breath but it was enough for Uni to catch it, and she was left in total shock. She honestly wondered if she even heard it right.</p>
<p>"I-I kissed her… then… then she ran off. I just couldn't keep my feelings bottled up anymore" Noire finally admitted.</p>
<p>Uni was still in shock at the information she had just gotten. She had kissed Neptune, her sister had kissed Neptune. Now that she knew that everything made sense, why Neptune was acting odd and why Noire was so upset that day. The candidate did the only thing she felt was appropriate in the moment and that was to hug her sister which she gladly accepted.</p>
<p>"I think you should tell her how you feel Noire" Uni suggested pulling away from the embrace.</p>
<p>"No. No I don't I can do that" Noire said rejecting the idea "What if I ruin my friendship with her forever?"</p>
<p>"Do you really wanna be like this forever, tormented by your feelings?" Uni said then continued on "Maybe you can find the right time to tell her. I'm sure the moment will come eventually"</p>
<p>"I'll… I'll think about it" Noire said looking away from her.</p>
<p>"Noire I know I'm not the best at giving advice, just remember you can chat with me if you want to that is" Uni said getting up from the bed.</p>
<p>"I'll remember that Uni, thanks. I'd like some time to myself to think this over" Noire said to which Uni nodded then left her room.</p>
<p>
  <em>'She's right I gotta find the right moment to tell her. Somehow'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noire laid on her bed as she thought about what Uni had told her. So far it was a bit agonizing since she was thinking of all sorts of hypothetical scenarios in her mind of asking Neptune about her feelings. Most of them were of Neptune rejecting her feelings, which wasn't exactly helping her confidence, and some others were of Neptune returning them. She could only hope for the latter reaction.</p>
<p>However though the CPU couldn't dwell too long on hypothetical scenarios. After all they weren't real life so what use was it to think about them, the only thing they seemed to be achieving was making her full of anxiety. She needed something else to preoccupy her thoughts, she looked around her room until her eyes fell upon her sewing machine 'That'll work' she got up from her bed and went to it as she began to work on an outfit.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Just focus on this for now. The moment will come. It has to'</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile in another area of the Basilicom there was Neptune who was on Noire's computer just watching videos, with Vita of course being with her and Neptune keeping a close eye on her as to not have a repeat of what happened yesterday. That was definitely a nerve racking experience, one none of them wanted to repeat.</p>
<p>Even though she was staring at a screen she wasn't really paying that much attention to what was on it, though thankfully Vita was a bit intrigued by what was on it making Neptune grateful for what she chose. It was an anime that she heard about online, something about some sort of office worker woman getting a magical maid out of nowhere, it sounded like it'd be interesting to watch.</p>
<p>Though she wasn't actually paying any attention to it, aside from when the episode ended and she had to go on to the next one, mainly because she was too focused on her current situation she was now in. Such as the fact that she had a daughter which was still unreal to her.</p>
<p>But the main thing she was thinking about was when Noire had kissed her that time. She leaned her head back as the day's events replayed in her mind. All Neptune was doing was trying to rationalize what she felt in that moment, was it experimenting? Curiosity? Or was it possibly… mutual feeling. Neptune sat back up and shook her head to try and a get those thoughts out her head.</p>
<p>
  <em>'No. No. Noire's my friend… she's just my friend'</em>
</p>
<p>Neptune's face fell as she thought about that, just a friend. Why did that start to sound… wrong? No it shouldn't sound wrong, it was never like that before. So why was it sounding wrong now.</p>
<p>
  <em>'I'll… I'll just ask her later. It had to have been some sort of elaborate prank'</em>
</p>
<p>Despite her thought process though Neptune couldn't help but have this feeling in the back of her mind that she wished it wasn't some prank.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Noire wiped her brow as she looked at the outfit she had completed. Though she only felt a small sense of satisfaction, normally when she finished an outfit she was usually eager to try it on. But now though no such feeling existed.</p>
<p>Of course that made sense since she was still thinking about what to say to Neptune once she found the moment for them to talk.</p>
<p><em>'Just ask her how she felt. Just ask her how she felt'</em> Noire thought to herself repeatedly.</p>
<p>After brief moment of self encouragement the CPU of Lastation now just needed to find the right moment to talk to her. However though the goddess knew she had to wait an opportunity would present itself eventually, all she had to do was wait for it. In the meantime however she still had quite a bit of time on her hands which of course made her ponder on what to do.</p>
<p>That's when something popped into her head. She had noticed Vita had slept in her clothes the past two nights, which even if she couldn't properly express it, it was probably getting a bit uncomfortable for her.</p>
<p>Noire looked at her sewing machine as she began to put the pieces together. Buying a set of pyjamas was out of the question since people would no doubt wonder why she was buying kids pyjamas. That of course left her with one option, which was to make a pair herself. However though that would be a bit difficult since she didn't have Vita's measurements, though she was certain she could probably made due with making a large T-shirt, well for now anyway. Noire decided the best way to go about this was to use her own measurements but make it a few sizes to small for her which would hopefully mean it would be the right size for Vita.</p>
<p>"Alright here goes nothing"</p>
<hr/>
<p>After some time had passed the CPU of Lastation stopped her sewing machine and looked at her finished result. Which was a plain looking magenta short sleeve T-shirt with no design on it. Noire brought it closer to her body and saw that it was indeed too small for her though that was what she was going for when she was making this.</p>
<p>"Simple but effective" she said as she folded the shirt.</p>
<p>Not to long after however Neptune came into the room with Vita in tow "Hey, Noire how's it going"</p>
<p>"I'm fine" she said then looked to Vita "Hey, Vita look what I made you" Noire presented the shirt to her but like earlier today she showed no reaction to it whatsoever.</p>
<p>"It's kinda bland" Neptune commented.</p>
<p>"Well I didn't have her measurements so I couldn't make something else. Besides its just temporary" Noire said then looked out a window to see night was starting to arrive "And just in the nick of time as well".</p>
<p>"Well I can't think of anything else to do… so we just gonna call it here for today?" Neptune asked stretching her arms out.</p>
<p>"Yeah it looks like it" Noire replied then blushed slightly "Uhh… could you… you know… turn around"</p>
<p>"Oh! Yeah, right" Neptune said as she complied.</p>
<p>Noire quickly changed into her pyjamas then changed Vita into her shirt that she made. While it wasn't perfect fit, it looked a little big on her, Noire was still satisfied since to her it looked pretty comfortable and it was long enough that it went down to her thighs.</p>
<p>"That's good enough"</p>
<p>"Can I… turn around now?" Neptune asked still of course facing away from them.</p>
<p>"Yes you can"</p>
<p>Neptune complied then looked down at Vita who also had her hair out of its pigtails as did Noire who asked "I don't suppose she said anything to you?"</p>
<p>"Nope. Not a thing"</p>
<p>"Well I guess there's nothing we can do about it. Well at least for now anyway"</p>
<p>"Don't suppose you got anything for me?" Neptune asked.</p>
<p>"I think I might have spare for you to wear. Let me check" she said going to her closet and sorting through it. Thankfully she was able to find a spare pyjama shirt which was of course black. Noire was about to get a pair of pants as well but then realized that the shirt would probably be enough given that she was taller then Neptune.</p>
<p>"Here this should be good I think. Try it" Noire suggest tossing the shirt to her then turning around "Let me know when you're done"</p>
<p>Neptune took off her parka dress then put the shirt on and thankfully it was big enough on her that it went down to her thighs "Huh. This actually isn't too bad"</p>
<p>The two went to the bed, with Neptune taking off her shoes and socks of course, the laid down but this time they were actually facing one another. Well they were actually looking down at the same sight which was their daughter who already had her eyes closed.</p>
<p>"Hey, Neptune what do you think she'll be like" Noire suddenly asked.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Neptune asked.</p>
<p>"Like how she'll act"</p>
<p>"Uhh… I dunno… maybe she'll be like a combination of us?"</p>
<p>"I just hope she'll show… something at least"</p>
<p>"Well all we can do is wait and see" Neptune turning over and covering herself more with the blanket.</p>
<p>'I guess she's right, we'll just have wait' Noire thought bringing the blanket over her some more then shutting her eyes to let sleep take her over.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When morning came for them they were hoping to be greeted with the sight of their sleeping daughter still in bed. However the sight they were greeted with was her not being in the room at all with the shirt Noire made for her on the floor, though her parka dress was also missing so they at least knew she had changed into it. Of course the sight of Vita not being in the room alarmed them greatly.</p>
<p>"Not again!" Neptune exclaimed getting up.</p>
<p>"This can't be happening. This cannot be happening again" Noire said in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Maybe she…" Neptune started to say then trailed off.</p>
<p>"She what?"</p>
<p>"Yeah I got nothing"</p>
<p>Noire was about chastise her when a voice shouting caught her attention.</p>
<p>"Lady Vita! Get back here!"</p>
<p>She immediately recognized it as one of her guards. Without even bothering to change the two bolted out of the room to the source of all the commotion. When they arrived they saw Vita run across a hall with a guard hot on her trail however though she lost her balance and tripped. But the one thing they noticed was what surprised them.</p>
<p>"Was she…"</p>
<p>"Smiling" Noire finished for her then went up to her guard who was already up on her feet.</p>
<p>"I'm terribly sorry Lady Noire. Me as well as the other personnel have been trying to catch Lady Vita but she's much quicker then she appears" the guard apologized.</p>
<p>"It's fine has she actually tried to leave the Basilicom?" Noire asked.</p>
<p>"To my knowledge no, she seems to just enjoy us chasing her" she informed.</p>
<p>"She probably thinks it's a game" Neptune speculated.</p>
<p>"Yeah probably. Let's go and find her" Noire said then turned back to her guard "Keep trying to catch her. Me and Neptune will do the same" she ordered to which her guard complied.</p>
<p>"Come on let's go, no way she got too far already" Neptune said.</p>
<p>"Right" Noire said running off with her to find their daughter.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The searched down what felt like every corridor without Vita in sight. That made them worried about the possibility that she may have left the Basilicom which of course filled them with dread.</p>
<p>"Please don't tell me she left" Noire said with worry.</p>
<p>"I'm sure she didn't she's probably-" Neptune was cut off by someone's shout.</p>
<p>"Lady Vita stop running away" another one of Noire's guards shouted and they saw her chasing their daughter who they then promptly shouted at.</p>
<p>"VITA!" they both shouted in unison and she stopped then turned to face them. That's when they both saw that their sight wasn't deceiving them earlier. She was smiling, she looked… happy.</p>
<p>"Mommy! Mama you're awake!" she exclaimed running to them and hugging Noire who immediately hugged her back. After that moment of affection they separated and Noire as well as Neptune were able to see clear as day that she was being more expressive.</p>
<p>"Vita where were you!" Noire demanded causing her to recoil back.</p>
<p>"W-Well… you and Mama were still sleeping… and I was bored" she said fearful of Noire's reaction.</p>
<p>Neptune noticed Vita's fearful look and said "Just wake us up next time we were kinda worried if you ran off to somewhere unknown"</p>
<p>"Don't do that again Vita. Okay" Noire said in a more softer tone.</p>
<p>Vita nodded and said eagerly "Okay"</p>
<p>"Come on let's go get something to eat" Neptune said.</p>
<p>"It's not gonna have those small yucky purple stuff is it?" the young candidate asked.</p>
<p>"Don't worry it won't" Noire cleared up.</p>
<p>"You guys go on ahead I gotta go get my phone" Neptune said running off.</p>
<p>"Wait why?" Noire asked her.</p>
<p>"I gotta make some calls. I think Vita should get properly introduced to some certain somebody's"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neptune arrived back at Noire's room then proceeded to go over to her parka dress which she then decided to change into since she was already here. Next she pulled out her phone and began making calls first starting with Nepgear.</p>
<p>The CPU heard a few rings before she finally picked up "Hi Neptune"</p>
<p>"Hey Nepgear I was wondering can you come to Lastation real quick"</p>
<p>"You actually called me at the right time because I was just about to come over there myself" Nepgear informed.</p>
<p>That of course piqued Neptune's attention "Why? Wait no don't tell me, let me guess Histy finished her research?" she asked in a hopeful tone.</p>
<p>"Uhh… no not yet she's still working on that. Anyway how are things with Noire?" Nepgear asked.</p>
<p>Neptune froze up at that question "Umm… F-Fine! Yep totally fine. Never better" she forced a smile on her face as she said all the of that despite being knowing that Nepgear couldn't see her face.</p>
<p>She heard her sigh on the other end "Neptune you're not a very good liar"</p>
<p>The goddess sighed in defeat "I know. Iffy's right I need acting lessons"</p>
<p>"So what's going on?"</p>
<p>"Things are just… weird… I-I dunno. Everything kinda feels okay between us but then there's the fact that we have a kid and…" Neptune sighed "I just wish we can go back to before everything went all wacky… before she kissed m-" she immediately shut herself up however though it was to late. It was now out in the open.</p>
<p>"Wait… she kissed you?!" Nepgear said in total shock.</p>
<p>Neptune eyes went wide as she took in the realization of what she just revealed, she darted around the room for anything that could help get out of this scenario. Though nothing came to her aid so she thought fast "Uhh… w-what was that Noire! Coming!"</p>
<p>"Neptune don't you-" was all that was heard before she ended the call.</p>
<p>She fell back down onto the bed realizing that she was delaying the inevitable and that Nepgear was most likely going to try and get to the bottom of what was happening between the two. Now that left her with what to tell her which was a problem because even she herself wasn't entirely sure of what their situation was.</p>
<p>"Guess I'll have to deal with that later" she said as she began to dial on her phone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile at the dining area of the Basilicom Noire and Vita were sitting around waiting for Neptune each of them passing time in their own way. Noire had her elbow on the table and was resting her head in her hand while with the other one she was lightly tapping her fingers on the table. Vita on the other hand was just fooling around with a fork with a bored expression on her face, Noire was of course keeping a close on her as she did this.</p>
<p>"Is Mama almost done?" Vita asked.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure Vita but she'll come don't worry" Noire assured which prompted Vita to go back to what she was doing earlier.</p>
<p>As if on cue Neptune came strolling in "Hey I'm back" she greeted taking a seat.</p>
<p>Noire put her hands on the table and straightened her posture when Neptune sat down "So how were those calls?"</p>
<p>"Well one was easy the other was a bit stubborn as per usual" she remarked leaning back.</p>
<p>"Who'd you call Mama?" Vita asked.</p>
<p>"Some very special people who I think you should meet. You already met some of them do you remember at all?" Neptune asked her.</p>
<p>"Uhh… the nice lady… Compy and I… F?" she looked to her mother for confirmation.</p>
<p>Neptune nodded "Eeehhhh… you got one right it's actually Compa, what about the other two?" she continued on.</p>
<p>"The people who look like you and mommy?"</p>
<p>"Yes those two are me and Neptune's sisters respectively, Uni and Nepgear. They're also your aunts" Noire informed her.</p>
<p>"Really!" the young candidate asked her face beaming.</p>
<p>"Yep you'll meet them soon but right now let's eat something"</p>
<p>At that moment one of Noire's guards came in and informed "Lady Noire, you have some visitors"</p>
<p>"Huh… that was quick" Neptune remarked.</p>
<p>"Are they Vert, Blanc, Rom, Ram and Nepgear?" Noire asked.</p>
<p>"Yes they are. What should I tell them?"</p>
<p>"Tell them to go to my work area" Noire said which her guard then nodded and walked out.</p>
<p>"Guess we'll have to skip breakfast" Neptune turned to Vita "Ready to meet our friends?'</p>
<p>Vita nodded eagerly "Yeah!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Neptune and Noire both waited outside of the latter's work area the doors were of course closed but they could make out voices on the other side. Noire could also make out Uni's voice as well. The duo braced themselves by taking deep breaths, this was a nerve racking scenario while Nepgear and Uni knew about Vita already Vert and Blanc, in addition to her little sisters, didn't know so they were sort of having a bit of a mini freak out.</p>
<p>"They should know we can trust them. Right?" Neptune asked unsure.</p>
<p>"Neptune that's not helping" Noire said back in a quiet tone.</p>
<p>The CPU of Lastation sighed. There was no turning back now "Vita stand off to the side out of view we don't want to overwhelm them"</p>
<p>Vita nodded in approval and did as she was told "Here goes nothing" Noire said opening the door to be greeted with the sight everybody Neptune had most likely called turning to them as they walked in.</p>
<p>"Oh there you two are" Vert greeted them.</p>
<p>"Hey Vert" Neptune greeted back then turned to Nepgear who had a look on her face that sent the message 'We're not done' making her avoid eye contact with her.</p>
<p>"Neptune what's so important that you had to drag us away from our work" Blanc said slightly annoyed.</p>
<p>"Yeah is it a surprise?" Rom asked.</p>
<p>"Or is it something boring" Ram followed up.</p>
<p>"Well it's sorta a surprise umm… okay so…" Neptune said clapping her hands together "… uhh… this is kinda hard to put into words"</p>
<p>"I think it's better if we just show you" Noire turned back to the open door "Vita come in"</p>
<p>Their daughter then walked in and stood next to them "Hi!" she said eagerly raising her hand high for brief moment.</p>
<p>While Uni and Nepgear already knew who she was they still had slight surprise on their faces mainly due to the fact that she was actually being expressive now. Blanc on the other hand staring down at her wondering who she was while Vert wasn't sure what to make of the situation and lastly Rom and Ram only had the expression of curiosity on their faces.</p>
<p>"Who exactly is this adorable little one?" Vert asked wanting the break the awkward silence that was slowly starting to build.</p>
<p>"This is Vita… our… daughter" Noire told them not making eye contact.</p>
<p>With that revelation Vert and Blanc's reactions get completely changed. Blanc had one of total total shock and surprise. Meanwhile Vert reacted with a warm smile as looked at her.</p>
<p>"I-I… what… how did you even?" Blanc stuttered trying to process the information she just got.</p>
<p>"Aww, how cute a daughter" Vert cooed bending down to eye level with her giving her a small wave which Vita returned.</p>
<p>"Whoa cool" Ram said.</p>
<p>"Is she like us?" Rom asked.</p>
<p>"Like you?" Vita asked them.</p>
<p>"We're candidates. That means we'll take over as the CPU of our respective nations someday" Uni explained.</p>
<p>"CP…U?" Vita asked.</p>
<p>"We'll explain that to you later on Vita don't worry" Noire assured.</p>
<p>"Noire do you mind if I talk with Neptune?" Nepgear asked causing her sister's eyes to widen. Before Noire could even respond Neptune immediately said "H-Hey Vita wanna get to know your fellow candidates?"</p>
<p>Her daughter nodded eagerly "Yeah!"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure if I feel comfortable leaving my sisters with… her" Blanc said.</p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Noire asked.</p>
<p>"She's Neptune's daughter. I think you know what that means" Blanc elaborated.</p>
<p>"Anyway I think Neptune's idea is great, they can get to know one another while we can have a little chat of our own" Vert said.</p>
<p>"I'm still not sure about this" Blanc added in.</p>
<p>"Me and Nepgear will keep a close eye on them don't worry" Uni assured.</p>
<p>Nepgear was about to object when yet again Neptune beat her by saying "'Kay thanks, hope you two enjoy spending time with your niece" she then sped off not giving anyone the chance to respond.</p>
<p>"Well that was… odd" Noire commented then turned to everyone else "You five should get to know one another. Preferably somewhere else"</p>
<p>"This is going to make for an interesting conversation" Vert said walking out.</p>
<p>"You two better not cause any problems" Blanc said following Vert along with Noire leaving the candidates in the room all by themselves who then shortly exited making sure to shut the door.</p>
<p>"Our niece…" Nepgear said to herself looking down at her.</p>
<p>"This is all just so weird. I never thought I'd be an auntie" Uni commented.</p>
<p>"Yeah it definitely is. Should we maybe go outside to the back area" Nepgear suggested then went down to eye level with her niece "How does going outside sound you three?"</p>
<p>"It sounds really fun" Vita answered.</p>
<p>"I wanna" Ram added in.</p>
<p>"Me too" Rom added in as well.</p>
<p>With that answer all the candidates made their way to the outer back area of the Basilicom.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When they got to there destination however it was more Rom, Ram and Vita playing with one another which left Nepgear and Uni to watch over them to prevent anyone from getting hurt. Though Nepgear wasn't to bothered by it since her mind kept focusing on what she heard what her sister said over the phone.</p>
<p>'Neptune why are you trying hide this from me?' she thought trying to rationalize why her sister was doing such a thing.</p>
<p>"Hey, Uni?"</p>
<p>"Hmm? Yeah Nepgear" she answered shifting her gaze toward her.</p>
<p>"Did… Noire tell you anything about what happened between her and Neptune?"</p>
<p>Uni's eyes widened slightly as she froze up at that question. While yes it was true Noire did share the fact that she had kissed Neptune which was the reason as to why they were so awkward around each other. She couldn't just share that information with her since that would be a huge betrayal of Noire's trust. Her sister had trusted her with something that was very personal to her and there was no way she was going to break that trust, even if it meant keeping it from Nepgear despite their close friendship.</p>
<p>"N-No… I tried but she wouldn't budge" Uni lied turning her gaze away back to the young candidates.</p>
<p>Nepgear sighed at that response "Why do they refuse to let us help them. Sure we're not CPUs like they are but the least they can do is talk to us" she finished up looking at the ground.</p>
<p>"Umm… Nepgear I think we should see what that's about" Uni said making a gesture to the young candidates and Nepgear saw Rom and Ram with their weapons out while Vita held her hand out and was focusing intensely on it.</p>
<p>The older candidates rushed over to see what it was all about, and also wanting to make sure their niece wasn't hurting herself "Vita do you mind telling us what you're trying to do?" Uni asked.</p>
<p>"I'm trying to summon my weapon" she explained going back to what she was doing.</p>
<p>"Easy you're trying to summon your weapon not use the force" Nepgear told her as she put her hand down gently.</p>
<p>"Can you show me your weapons?" Vita excitedly asked "They just have boring sticks"</p>
<p>"It's a staff not stick!" Ram shouted.</p>
<p>"Mines a mace!" Rom clarified.</p>
<p>"Well they look like sticks"</p>
<p>"They do not!"</p>
<p>"Do to!"</p>
<p>"Do not!"</p>
<p>"Okay that's enough you two. Be nice" Uni chastised the three "You okay with it?"</p>
<p>"Well we're just showing her no harm in that" Nepgear answered then summoned her energy saber.</p>
<p>"That's way cooler" Vita complimented then turned to Uni "What's yours Auntie Uni?" Uni then summoned her rifle and aimed it at the sky to show it off a bit more.</p>
<p>"Will I have a weapon like that?" Vita asked with excitement.</p>
<p>"We're not sure your weapon could be anything I have rifle and Noire has a sword. So your weapon might be different from your… uhh… mothers" calling her sister a mother was still a bit weird to her but it was now the reality of things.</p>
<p>"But why can't I summon mine" Vita said looking down at the ground with a sad expression and lightly kicking it.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you'll be able to one day Vita don't worry" Nepgear assured her "Now how about we find a game to play"</p>
<p>Vita perked up at that option and nodded as the candidates continued to go about their da</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the five candidates were busy with getting to know one another the four goddesses on the other sat at a table with an assortment of snacks scattered about on it in addition to some drinks.</p>
<p>"So… care to tell us when you two got this serious?" Vert asked suddenly.</p>
<p>She however asked the question at the wrong time since Neptune was in the middle of taking a sip and she immediately started coughing as the drink went down the wrong pipe "W-Whoa… we aren't… in a relationship" she cleared still coughing in the middle of her sentence while Noire patted her back.</p>
<p>Vert gave them a confused look "You aren't in a relationship? Then why would you have a child?"</p>
<p>"That doesn't exactly seem like the best idea" Blanc added in.</p>
<p>"Umm… that's the thing… we… don't really know… how we had her" Noire admitted not making eye contact.</p>
<p>"You don't know how your own daughter was born?" Vert asked raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Hey she just popped up literally two days ago cut us a bit of slack" Neptune defended, her coughing fit finally coming to an end.</p>
<p>"She's only two days old?" Blanc asked.</p>
<p>"Two days old… and yet she looks slightly older then Rom and Ram" Vert commented.</p>
<p>"Why's that matter?" Blanc asked making eye contact with her.</p>
<p>Vert giggled "I just find it amusing is all. While we're on this subject how exactly are two going to go about this?"</p>
<p>"Go about what exactly?" Noire asked taking one of the snacks.</p>
<p>"Well, you two are mothers now. So the question is how exactly are you two going to go about your duties as CPUs while being… you know mothers?" Vert elaborated.</p>
<p>Noire and Neptune froze up when Vert asked them that. Who could blame them she had made a very good point they were still CPUs with their own duties, and those duties weren't going to be put on hold simply for the fact that they had a child now. Moreover they didn't want to reveal Vita to the public anyway due to not knowing how the people of their nations would react to such a thing. Adding to that, even without emotions Vita didn't want Neptune to leave so there was no telling how she would act with emotions.</p>
<p>"Oh… right…" Noire said quietly as the realization dawned on her.</p>
<p>"You never thought about that?" Blanc asked raising an eyebrow</p>
<p>"Hey in our defence we were kinda preoccupied" Neptune defended.</p>
<p>"Well sounds like things are about get more interesting in your lives" Blanc remarked.</p>
<p>"How about we talk about something else, something less… uhh… lets just go with gloomy. Vert didn't you say someone new joined you in your game?" Neptune asked.</p>
<p>"You're going to have to be more specific" Vert replied.</p>
<p>"I think it was that guy who shouted his full name before charging in with no plan and nearly caused you all to fail" Neptune guessed.</p>
<p>Vert perked up at as she caught on to who Neptune was talking about "Oh! Him, alright so basically what happened was…"</p>
<hr/>
<p>The four continued their chat which ranged from various topics such as some funny moments Vert had while playing her favourite MMO as well as Blanc's stories, though they didn't stay on that topic for very long, and so on. Eventually they decided to call it a day which lead them to where they were now which was the interior entrance to Noire's Basilicom.</p>
<p>"Well it was certainly interesting meeting your daughter" Vert commented.</p>
<p>"Yes that was… definitely something" Blanc added in "While we're on this topic where are my sisters?"</p>
<p>"I sent Nepgear a text she should be here any second now. Let me check I'm pretty sure I sent it" Neptune said then pulled out her phone and glanced at it and then very quickly put it back in her pocket.</p>
<p>"You… wanna tell us what's what that was about?" Noire asked.</p>
<p>Neptune glanced at her briefly before saying "N-Nope… just… uhh… a new summoning banner for this mobile game I'm playing. Yep!" she lied nervously.</p>
<p>"I see…" Vert sceptically said narrowing her eyes at Neptune who now had a nervous look on her face.</p>
<p>She thankfully had a saving grace when Vita called out with "Mommy! Mama!" as she ran towards them then essentially tackling Neptune in a hug that made her lose her balance where she then fell down "Ow…" she looked up and thankfully Vita was unharmed as she met her gaze smiling then noticed the others not too far behind.</p>
<p>"Hey Vita, did you have fun getting to know your fellow candidates?" Neptune asked as she and Vita got up.</p>
<p>The young candidate nodded "Yeah they're really cool!"</p>
<p>"Well that's great to hear" Noire added in.</p>
<p>"I suppose we'd best be getting on our way" Vert said then bent down to eye level with Vita "It was lovely meeting you Vita" she then smiled warmly at the candidate.</p>
<p>"It was cool meeting you too" Vita replied back.</p>
<p>Vert transformed into Green Heart then flew off leaving her stunned "Whoa!" she turned back to everyone then pointed at the sky "Did you see that she transformed!"</p>
<p>"Yes Vita we saw it" Noire said to her.</p>
<p>"It's time for us to leave as well. Come on you two" Blanc said transforming into White Heart while Rom and Ram transformed into White Sister. White Heart flew off first "Bye Vita it was cool meeting you" Rom said flying off "I hope we can see each other again" Ram said following her sisters.</p>
<p>"They can do it too!" Vita exclaimed then looked back to her mothers "Can you do that too?"</p>
<p>"As a matter of fact we can" Neptune told her.</p>
<p>"But that can wait later. Neptune I need to talk to you about something important. Privately" Nepgear said grabbing her wrist and dragging her away not giving her the chance to bail out again.</p>
<p>"I wonder what that's about…" Noire pondered "Uni I need to get some work done, do you mind keeping Vita occupied?"</p>
<p>"Work?" Vita asked confused as she looked up to Noire.</p>
<p>The CPU bent down to eye level with her then said "You remember when we told you me and Neptune are CPUs?" her daughter nodded in conformation "Well as CPUs we have certain duties to do for our nations"</p>
<p>"Duty…" Vita said trying to make sense of the word.</p>
<p>"It's a responsibility that you have" Uni clarified.</p>
<p>"Oh! Okay" Vita said when a realization struck her "Wait… but I wanna spend time with Mommy"</p>
<p>"Don't worry Vita it's not like we'll never see each other again" Noire assured with a smile "Tell you what we'll do something together once I get some of it done"</p>
<p>"Really?" Vita asked hopeful to which Noire nodded "Mama too?"</p>
<p>"Yes… uhh… M-Mama too" Noire said getting past the awkwardness of calling Neptune that "But until then do you mind spending some time with Uni?"</p>
<p>"Yeah I'd love to spend time with Auntie Uni!" Vita cheered.</p>
<p>"You don't mind, do you Uni?"</p>
<p>"I guess it wouldn't hurt to spend a bit more time with her" Uni said then held out her hand "Come on Vita I'll show you some games" Vita happily took her hand as the two ran off.</p>
<p>That now left Noire alone to ponder on a particular thought as she made her way to her work area <em>'I sure hope Neptune is alright with whatever Nepgear wanted to talk to her about'</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>After dragging her sister away from the group Nepgear brought her to a private area of Noire's Basilicom where she could finally confront her sister over what she accidentally revealed over the phone.</p>
<p>Nepgear let go of her arm and said "Start talking" making eye contact with her.</p>
<p>"A-About what?" Neptune asked playing dumb.</p>
<p>Her sister narrowed her eyes at her "You know what"</p>
<p>"No, c-can't say that I do" Neptune said raising her arms and putting her hands behind her head.</p>
<p>"Stop dodging the question" Nepgear said a bit more assertively.</p>
<p>"U-Umm… still don't know what you mean Nepgear. So… uhh… what was the reason you came here?" Neptune asked still keeping up her act.</p>
<p>Nepgear clenched her hands into fists as she looked down at the ground not meeting Neptune's gaze. The older of the two saw she was gritting her teeth in what was most likely frustration. But what really hit her hard was when she saw tears streaming down her cheeks.</p>
<p>Neptune's face fell seeing her sister in this state however though that amplified more when she said "Why are you pushing me away?"</p>
<p>"Nepgear I… uhh… I…" Neptune couldn't form any words but she knew her sister needed some comfort so she did the one action that would hopefully convey the message she was trying to send. That was of course to hug her which her sister returned "Nepgear I don't mean to push you away it's just that… I-I don't even know what I'm going through"</p>
<p>Nepgear wiped her face of her tears "Then why are you so keen on keeping this from me?"</p>
<p>"I'll talk but not here I don't want her to catch wind of this"</p>
<p>"Neptune…" Nepgear said in a disappointed tone.</p>
<p>"I'll talk! I'll talk!" Neptune frantically said "I promise Nepgear. Okay"</p>
<p>The candidate sighed then replied "Okay"</p>
<p>"So what was the other reason your were gonna come over here?"</p>
<p>"Oh! That, you need to come back to Planeptune" she told her.</p>
<p>"What?, Why?" Neptune asked confused.</p>
<p>"Well for starters you've been gone for two days. And I'm getting worried our shares are going to start dropping soon" Nepgear confessed.</p>
<p>"Oh… right" Neptune said as the realization struck her.</p>
<p>"I get your a… mother… now" Nepgear was still trying to get past the awkwardness of calling her sister that "But you still got your duties to fulfill as a CPU"</p>
<p>"I know, I know. But what am I gonna do about Vita, she held onto me and wouldn't let go and that was when she was just a blank slate" Neptune crossed her arms in thought.</p>
<p>"Maybe get Noire to tell her?" Nepgear suggested.</p>
<p>"I guess that could work. Come on let's go try it" Neptune said leading the way with her sister following.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile Noire was sorting through some papers sighing over how much there was <em>'Just two days and look at all of this'.</em></p>
<p>Right as she was in the middle of getting some of it done and knock caught her attention <em>'Why does this seem familiar'</em>.</p>
<p>"Who is it?" she called out.</p>
<p>"Umm… Neptune and Nepgear"</p>
<p>"Come in"</p>
<p>The door opened revealing the two Nep sisters "Hey… Noire" Neptune awkwardly greeted.</p>
<p>"H-Hi…" she said as an uncomfortable silence began to fill the air.</p>
<p>"Noire, Neptune needs to head back to Planeptune now. We were wondering if you could maybe tell Vita when she asks?" Nepgear asked.</p>
<p>"Why can't you do that yourself?"</p>
<p>"You know how she was before she wouldn't let go of me. Figured I might as well… you know, try and avoid that" Neptune explained.</p>
<p>Noire sighed before reluctantly agreeing "I suppose… I could do that"</p>
<p>"'Kay thanks Noire, and sorry about this" Neptune apologized.</p>
<p>"It's fine you make a good point I guess"</p>
<p>The two sisters bid her farewell as they closed the door. Noire tried to resume her work only to have a thoughts occupy her head <em>'How are we supposed to raise Vita if we live in two different nations</em>' it was definitely a concerning thought, while true Vita wasn't a baby who needed constant attention but she still loved to have her two mothers around her that of course made Noire dread her reaction once she found out that Neptune had gone back to Planeptune.</p>
<p>
  <em>'I hope she'll understand'.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>As the Nep sisters said their goodbyes to Noire they were all set to head back to Planeptune.</p>
<p>"It feels a bit weird going back to Planeptune and its only been two days" Neptune pointed out.</p>
<p>"Well in those two days you became a mother and… well" Nepgear sighed "You are going to talk to me. Right Neptune?"</p>
<p>"I will! I promise"</p>
<p>"Well let's head back to Planeptune now"</p>
<p>"Right"</p>
<p>As they were about to transform a young voice called out to them. And when Neptune heard it she felt like she had the worst luck.</p>
<p>"Mama!"</p>
<p>She turned to see her daughter running towards her and then hugging her "Oh… hey Vita how's it going" Neptune said returning the hug briefly before separating herself "Listen Vita I kinda gotta go now but I'll see you again soon"</p>
<p>Vita's face fell upon hearing that "What… you're leaving"</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah but it won't be forever I'll back again. I promise" Neptune assured.</p>
<p>"But I want you to stay" the young candidate said her voice starting to hint at crying.</p>
<p>"I know you do but… you remember what we told what we are?"</p>
<p>"CPUs?"</p>
<p>"Yeah that's what we are so we got stuff we need to do for our nations and I've been away from my nation for awhile so I gotta get back to it"</p>
<p>"Can't you do it here?" Vita asked.</p>
<p>"If could I would. But don't worry I won't be gone forever. I'll come back, just you wait" Neptune assured.</p>
<p>"You promise?"</p>
<p>Neptune playful ruffled her daughters hair and said assuredly "I promise. When I come back we'll all do something really fun together does that sound good?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Vita said with a hopeful tone.</p>
<p>"Now how about you go back to what you were doing"</p>
<p>"Okay! I'll tell Auntie Uni and Mommy" she said running off.</p>
<p>As she went out of sight Neptune couldn't help but feel a wave of relief come over her. It had thankfully went better then she had expected.</p>
<p>"That went better then expected" Nepgear commented.</p>
<p>"Yeah no kidding come on let's get back to Planeptune we'll have our talk there" Neptune said walking out of the Basilicom then transforming into Purple Heart with Nepgear following her lead and transforming into Purple Sister as they made their way back to their nation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Nep sisters journey to Planeptune was relatively uneventful, unless you count enjoying the scenery as they flew passed it. Nevertheless the less though they were home now which prompted Neptune to stretch her arms out as she walked back in.</p>
<p>"Ah… Home sweet home" despite the fact that she had only been gone two days it felt nice to be back.</p>
<p>"Aren't you forgetting something?" Nepgear immediately brought up, it was finally time.</p>
<p>"Oh… right" the realization of the talk they were about to have hit Neptune hard, she knew she had no choice but to come clean about everything "Come on let's go to my room"</p>
<p>Nepgear sighed but relented quickly it was only a short walk to Neptune's room, the only thing she hoped was the Neptune wouldn't try anything to bail out again.</p>
<p>Her prayers were answered thankfully as they went straight to Neptune's room that now left the two sisters sitting on the edge of Neptune's bed… in uncomfortable silence however since all the short statured CPU did was stare at her lap.</p>
<p>Nepgear was beginning to get impatient as time went on "Neptune you're going to have to actually say something"</p>
<p>"I know! I know!… w-what… do you wanna know?" Neptune then made eye contact with her sister.</p>
<p>"Well for starters how about you tell me about when Noire kissed you. More importantly why were you trying to hide it" Nepgear said her expression getting more serious.</p>
<p>Neptune looked away from her as she began to recall the events of that day "R-Right…</p>
<p>I… well. I-I just wanted to…" she mumbled the last part making it unintelligible for Nepgear to to hear.</p>
<p>"Neptune you're gonna have to talk louder" the candidate scooted closer to better pick up what Neptune was saying.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to forget about it" Neptune looked away from her when the words left her lips.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"It's… it's because she's my friend" Neptune explained looking away from her yet again.</p>
<p>She had to have heard that right "What?… Neptune that… doesn't make any sense"</p>
<p>"I-I… uhh… ever since that time Noire kissed me I started to feel a bit… different" Neptune explained fidgeting with the hem of her parka dress.</p>
<p>"Different how?"</p>
<p>"I… I dunno… wanted something else"</p>
<p>"Wait… you mean like… a relationship?" When Nepgear asked that question her sister turned away from her with a blush on face she knew the answer, though that didn't stop the candidate's eyes from widening upon the revelation "Neptune… if you like her that way then why aren't you acting upon it? Just because you're both girls it doesn't mean you can't be in a relationship"</p>
<p>"I know that Nepgear I'm not that clueless" Neptune had a sheepish look on her face when she took in what she just said "Wait a minute…"</p>
<p>The goddess pushed that to the side for now "I know me and Noire can have a relationship… but w-what if we DO get into a relationship and things don't work out…" Neptune explained with fear etching its way into her voice "…then we won't be friends anymore" it was definitely a valid concern to have, the short statured CPU had been close friends with Noire and the possibility of losing that was definitely holding her back.</p>
<p>"Neptune look if you and Noire really are great friends then you two should be able to move passed it if things do work out" Nepgear wanted to do anything to help with encouraging her sister.</p>
<p>Neptune began to stutter when Nepgear told her that "Y-You sure I should?"</p>
<p>"Yes I'm sure. You two have a daughter now so like it or not you're both gonna be seeing a lot of each other"</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah I guess you gotta point Nep Jr. thanks"</p>
<p>With that her sister left her alone in the room with her thoughts while she looked up at the ceiling going over how she could bring this unique situation up with Noire. Though Neptune began to lose track of time, how long had it been? Minutes, hours? Regardless of how much had passed she didn't really care since there was only one thing that mattered.</p>
<p>"Alright Neptune you can do this" the short statured goddess said in an effort to psych herself up further emphasized by her taking a few deep breaths with her face full of determination "Yeah, I can do this… I can do this!" she then stood up and raised her fist high into the air. What was she thinking, she was Neptune the protagonist who loved pudding and was practically the hero of different dimensions surely she could handle a simple talk to her good old friend Noire.</p>
<p>"Now I just gotta figure out what to say" luckily she knew just the thing to help her think. She smiled then ran out of her room and immediately made a beeline for the kitchen and opened the fridge and moved about various food items and drinks until her eyes fell upon what she had sought out.</p>
<p>That was of course her most treasured treat… pudding.</p>
<p>She took it out and licked her lips and then dug out a spoon from a drawer then went to the table and proceeded to begin eating her treat. Now that she had what her stomach desired she began the task of figuring out a way to properly express her feelings toward Noire.</p>
<p>"Alright… uhh… hey Noire can we. No, no"</p>
<p>"Sooo… Noire I think we should… no that won't work either"</p>
<p>"Noire you're looking pretty good… no that's terrible" Neptune put her face on the table and screamed in frustration which she was thankful that it was muffled slightly "Why's this so hard!"</p>
<p>Neptune lifted her head up from the table and rested her chin on it, her brow furrowed in deep thought "Come on stupid brain think of something" she hit her head with her hands in a vain effort to help her think. As expected the only thing it succeeded in was making her head hurt slightly.</p>
<p>She finished the rest of her pudding then leaned back in her chair staring up at the ceiling when her eyes widened in realization "Ah ha! That's it" with that thought she made a beeline for the living room and went straight to her console and began sorting through the various games she had. Surely playing some games to get her mind off things would help her in the long run.</p>
<p>"Let's see here… Shadow Spirits: Nightmare Edition" she throw the game over her shoulder with a deadpan expression which landed behind the couch "Not playing that anytime soon… if ever"</p>
<p>Neptune pressed on with on optimistic smile while sorting through her collection and pulled out another game which she briefly glossed over it "Hmm… Flame Insignia: Trail of Courage…" she lightly tossed that game to the side "No way am I gonna deal with RNG shenanigans"</p>
<p>"Hmm… Ah!… Eighttrail Explorer, perfect!" she took out the game then inserted it into her console and turned it on then went to the couch where she proceeded to make herself comfortable by slouching into it.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Alright just don't think about her now and focus on the game. It shouldn't be that hard… right?'</em>
</p>
<p>Turns out it was harder then she thought since Neptune had just continued to stare and what was on the tv screen. Her party in a battle with the turn being on the lead party member for the past, hell she couldn't even remember the short statured goddess just stared at the screen with a blank expression on her face. While her body was enjoying the comfiness of the couch her mind was elsewhere.</p>
<p>Needless to say playing a game was not helping with her thought process in slightest since all she could think was the various outcomes when it came to telling Noire how she had started to feel. Sure she was fairly confident — if not out right knowing — that Noire felt the same way about her but the thought of it not working out and losing their friendship is what was holding her back the most. Neptune set the controller down on the coffee table then leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling <em>'Why can't I think of anything it shouldn't be this hard!'</em> Neptune grabbed a small pillow on the couch and buried her face in and let out a muffled scream of frustration.</p>
<p>The goddess removed the pillow from her face only to be met with the gaze of Histoire which made her recoil back in surprise and also the fact of her inevitable lecture over playing video games after being gone for two days "Uhh… h-hey Histy… how's it going"</p>
<p>However instead of seeing a stern, disapproving look on her face it was instead one of concern "Neptune are you okay?"</p>
<p>"What?… I mean… yeah why wouldn't I be!"</p>
<p>"Well for starters you've made no effort in actually playing your game. Mind you I'm not saying I approve of this, I however find it a bit odd"</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm just planing my next move is all. It's pretty hard that's why I screamed into the pillow" Neptune was feeling more and more nervous under Histoire's gaze. Thankfully though she seemed to buy into her explanation.</p>
<p>"Then explain why there's pudding on the table that's half eaten" Neptune's eyes shot open and went white when she said that "Uhh…"</p>
<p>Histoire crossed her arms "Did you yourself not say that was a 'crime of the highest caliber'"</p>
<p>The small oracle definitely had her now, because that WAS something that she said herself "Oh…"</p>
<p>The oracles gaze became softer as she uncrossed her arms "Neptune what is on your mind. Is this about Vita?"</p>
<p>"No not that… well it is… kinda sorta" Neptune sighed and slouched back into the couch "It's this whole thing with Noire Histy"</p>
<p>"That is understandable you two have new responsibilities in addition to your original ones as CPUs"</p>
<p>"No not that stuff… well that stuff too but it's not what I'm talking about"</p>
<p>Histoire raised an eyebrow "Then what is it you're referring to?"</p>
<p>"Well long story short she kissed me and-"</p>
<p>The oracle's eyes widen upon hearing that piece of information "Wait she kissed you?!"</p>
<p>"Yeah it's been a bit-"</p>
<p>Histoire put on a stern expression "When did this happen?"</p>
<p>Neptune put a finger up to her cheek and glanced up at the ceiling briefly then back to Histoire "Ehh, about… three days ago"</p>
<p>Histoire pried further "Then the day after that. That's when Vita appeared?"</p>
<p>"Yeah… Histy wanna tell why you need to know all of this?"</p>
<p>"It has do with my research concerning Vita's conception. From what I've been able to gather so far it has something to do with two goddess engaging in intimate contact with one another"</p>
<p>Neptune sat up straight when she heard those words and looked her oracle dead in the eyes. Her face getting a bit uncomfortably close "Wait! Does this mean you know how Vita was born!"</p>
<p>Of course with her face being so close Histoire backed away "To an extent yes, but not fully"</p>
<p>The goddess groaned slightly at that answer and leaned back "Come on Histy you seriously gonna do us like that the readers wanna know"</p>
<p>"Well you can tell the readers that research takes time and effort" Histoire told her, her sternness coming back "Speaking of I'm going to return to it. Also, Neptune…"</p>
<p>"Yeah…" Neptune began to brace herself for another one of Histoire's lectures but instead what she got was something completely different when she saw the small oracles had a soft expression on her face.</p>
<p>"It's best you figure out this situation with Noire quickly, both for your sake and your daughter's"</p>
<p>"I will Histy. I will"</p>
<p>Histoire flew off leaving Neptune alone with her thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Tomorrow I'll talk to Noire even if I don't have a plan I gotta do it'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alright for those of you who don't know Fanfiction.net is having some issues so this fic will continue here I was gonna wait and post the entire fic here once it was finished completely over on that site but with issues it's having might as well start with my backup plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day at Lastation's Basilicom was pretty usual, well as usual as suddenly having a daughter and new CPU Candidate can get, that meant Noire was at her desk catching up on the amount of work that had piled up over the last few days. She sighed rubbing her eyes, needless to say being a CPU and a parent was definitely taking its toll on her since she had to find ways to keep Vita occupied that didn't involve Uni. Now that wasn't to say Uni despised spending time with her or anything like that not at all it was more Noire not wanting to use her as a free babysitter and the last thing she wanted was for resentment to start growing. Adding to all that Uni had already left to do some quests at the guild so even she wanted to she couldn't.</p>
<p>Noire let out a long breath as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back considering her options of what she could do. Given all the recent events the CPU of Lastation definitely needed some time to decompress from all the wackiness going on.</p>
<p>This lead to her pulling out her phone and scrolling through the contacts until she stopped upon on specific name that caused her to stare at her phone screen for some time in deep thought "I really shouldn't" she said that to no one in particular and skipped to the next name in her contacts "I'll save… <em>her</em>… as an absolute last resort"</p>
<p>Noire pressed on the name and put the phone up to her ear as it began ringing "Hey… I'm doing alright. You?… that's great to hear. I have somethings to ask of you… It's hard to explain" Noire pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath "Can you just come to the Basilicom I'll give you more details then… okay thanks" the CPU ended the call and put her phone away.</p>
<p>"I might as well see what Vita's up to"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Elsewhere in the Basilicom Vita was busy playing in her room. Yep since yesterday the new candidate now had her own personal room that was fairly close to Noire's and for that she was grateful. Her room was fairly standard so far but it did have a game console and TV in it which was of course thanks to Neptune. It also came packed with a few games, one about a purple dragon setting out to defeat an intergalactic warlord, another one was puzzle game about matching together different coloured Dogoos, and finally one about time traveling physic dolphins.</p>
<p>Vita enjoyed what she got but of course wished her room had more personality to it "Hmm… I wonder if Mommy can get some more stuff for my room"</p>
<p>The candidate wondered on what she would get when a knock snapped her out of her thought process "Vita? Are you in there?"</p>
<p>She perked up instantly recognized the voice through the door "Yeah Mommy"</p>
<p>Noire opened the door and was immediately greeted with a hug from her daughter who pulled away shortly after "Is all your work done?"</p>
<p>The CPU heard her hopeful tone which made somewhat tempted to tell a little white lie but that would mostly not work out well "No not yet Vita".</p>
<p>"Aww…" Vita pouted looking at the ground.</p>
<p>"Hey now don't that" Noire told in a soft tone to which Vita looked up at her "I… have some work I need to do somewhere else so I friend of my is coming to watch you for a bit"</p>
<p>Vita was saddened upon hearing that "You're… leaving?"</p>
<p>"No no no no, it's not forever Vita I'll be back as fast as I can" Noire assured but continued to pout and she looked down at her feet and lightly kicked the ground "Hey do you wanna pout all day or do you wanna play a game together?"</p>
<p>The young candidate cheered up upon hearing that enthusiastically nodded "Okay!" she ran to the console and booted it up putting in the puzzle game Vita then grabbed one controller and eagerly handed the other one to Noire who took it and sat down with her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When the CPU of Lastation sat down to play video games with her daughter she expect various outcomes. She expected maybe having to possibly lose on purpose or even them being on equal level.</p>
<p>What she didn't expect was for her daughter to be winning by an absolute landslide. Noire was definitely dumbfounded by how good she already was at this game the way she so quickly placed the pieces and set off chain reactions as if she had done this plenty of times before. Yeah safe to say Vita most definitely inherited Neptune's gamer skills.</p>
<p>The one thing Noire hoped was that Vita would inherit her work ethic.</p>
<p>"Ha ha! Victory!" Vita cheered raising her arms.</p>
<p>"I… think we've played enough of this lets try something else" Noire was about to chose another game when her phone rang, picking it up not bothering to look at the name "Yes hello… you're here, alright I'll be right there. Vita I need to do something real quick stay here, okay"</p>
<p>"Okay" Vita responded as she went to her console while Noire out of the room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile at the entrance of the Basilicom a girl walked in who had storm blue eyes, with very pale brown-grey hair in short pigtails. Her attire consisted of a dark grey top that was short and also was opened showed off the middle section of her chest the top was held together with red ribbon, the rest of her attire was dark grey short shorts along with red boots that were held up with straps and black socks. On her arms were long fingerless gloves the went past her elbows with a big red and black bracelet let on her wrist and on her back was a large red and black sword.</p>
<p>"Hmm… wonder where she is?" the girl wondered then pulled out some bread from seemingly nowhere "Might as well get a quick snack in while I wait" she then proceeded to take a large bite.</p>
<p>"God Eater there you are!" Noire shouted.</p>
<p>God Eater turned to her her cheeks puffed out due to being filled with food "Mowire!"</p>
<p>"God Eater please chew your food first" Norie lightly chastised her.</p>
<p>"Thowwy" she held up her finger before finally swallowing "Ahh… Sorry about that"</p>
<p>"It's fine I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important" Noire apologized.</p>
<p>God Eater shook her head "No need to worry about it when they found out I got a call from the CPU herself they told me go take her request so here I am".</p>
<p>Noire smiled softly at her "Well that's great to hear".</p>
<p>"Since we're on this subject why exactly did you call me here?" God Eater asked taking another bite of her bread.</p>
<p>"It's… uhh… well kinda hard to explain actually" Noire told her then turned away to begin walking "It might be easier to show you".</p>
<p>"Noire what exactly is going on?" God Eater asked following her.</p>
<p>"…You're about to find out"</p>
<hr/>
<p>God Eater had expected many different things when Noire lead her to a certain room. However what wasn't on that list was being greeted by a girl who had just called Noire 'Mommy'.</p>
<p>"This… would be my daughter" Noire introduced.</p>
<p>Vita smiled at the girl "Hi!"</p>
<p>"Wow… I didn't know you settled down" God Eater said looking down at the girl.</p>
<p>Noire on the other hand blushed heavily upon hearing that "N-No! I-It's not like that at all!"</p>
<p>Both God Eater and Vita stared at Noire after her small outburst. Upon seeing their looks Noire cleared her throat and composed herself "I-It's not like that" she then turned to look at her daughter "Vita, I would like to introduce you to one of my friends this is God Eater".</p>
<p>Vita eyes widened upon hearing her name "Wait, she eats gods!"</p>
<p>"Don't worry you got nothing to worry about kiddo it's just a name" God Eater smiled reassuringly at the young candidate.</p>
<p>"Anyway Vita, I need to talk with her privately about something so just stay in here, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay!" Vita responded going back to her game console.</p>
<p>Noire slowly closed the door to Vita's room the meet God Eaters gaze "That's what the situation is God Eater"</p>
<p>"Yeah… I didn't expect anything like that. Noire come to think of it how exactly did you have kid anyway?"</p>
<p>Noire closed her eyes and sighed "I don't even know that myself. Listen I know it's a lot to ask but could you watch her for a bit".</p>
<p>God Eater looked a bit unsure "I don't know Noire I never watch a kid before-"</p>
<p>"P-Please… I-I just. I just really need to clear my head"</p>
<p>God Eater was still unsure but upon seeing the desperate look on Noire's face it helped make her decision. There was no doubt about it the Lastation CPU was definitely having a lot going on in her head "Alright then Noire leave it to me".</p>
<p>"Really" Noire had a hopeful expression upon hearing her friend's response.</p>
<p>"Yeah I never watched a kid before but I'm sure I can figure something out and-"</p>
<p>She was cut off by Noire giving her a hug "Thank you, God Eater".</p>
<p>Before she could return the gesture Noire pulled away with a slight blush on her face "Sorry about that, Listen this is very important to keep in mind" God Eater shook her head in conformation "Don't leave the Basilicom at all. I don't know how the people would react to this if they found out we had a child".</p>
<p>'I wonder who she means by 'We'?' God Eater considered asking Noire that but decided against considering that she probably had more things going on in her head at the moment "Noted, you can leave everything to me Noire".</p>
<p>"Again thank you so much for this God Eater just tell Vita something very urgent came up that needed my attention".</p>
<p>"Gotcha" God Eater winked at her and gave a thumbs up.</p>
<p>Noire smiled and nodded the walked away leaving God Eater on her own staring at the door to Vita's room "Alright, here goes nothing" she opened the door and saw Vita playing on her game system.</p>
<p>The young candidate heard the door open and immediately paused to turn around and was disappointed to be greeted by only God Eater "Where's Mommy?"</p>
<p>"She… had something that really needed her attention but said she'd be back quickly"</p>
<p>Vita looked down at the ground sulking "Oh…"</p>
<p>"Hey, come on now don't be like that" Vita looked up at God Eater "Look your mom's a CPU so she has stuff that's gonna need her attention, I get it's unfortunate but sometimes these things happen"</p>
<p>The young candidate didn't look all that impressed "Can't she send someone else to do it?"</p>
<p>"I don't think so there's some things that only she can do. But hey, don't worry I bet right now she's thinking about some things for you two to do together" God Eater said in an attempt to brighten her mood.</p>
<p>"You really think so?" Vita's mood already seemed to improve.</p>
<p>"Positive, she may not be the best at showing it but Noire cares a lot for those close to her and that includes you. So come on and smile"</p>
<p>Vita did just that and said "Okay. Wanna play a game with me until Mommy gets back"</p>
<p>God Eater nodded "Sure thing!"</p>
<p>When she picked up the controller she couldn't help but think 'Noire I hope with whatever is going with you, you can figure it out'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>